The present invention relates to a bearing structure including a pivot shaft and an elastomer for connecting to a pivot device formed from a first and a second connection member. The pivot shaft includes a connecting portion pivotally connected to the first connection member, a bearing portion fixedly connected to the second connection member, and an eccentric middle portion located between the connecting and the bearing portion. The elastomer is mounted on the first connection member to contact with the eccentric middle portion of the pivot shaft. The first connection member is provided with adjusting means for adjusting a tightness of contact between the elastomer and the eccentric middle portion of the pivot shaft, so that the first and the second connection member are located in place after they have been turned relative to each other.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional pivot device 1, and FIG. 2 shows the use of the pivot device 1. As shown, the pivot device 1 mainly includes a first shaft 11 having a bearing portion 111 for fixedly connecting to an article 2 to be pivotally turned, and a hollow receiving portion 112; and a second shaft 12 having a connecting portion 121 for fixedly connecting to a base 3 relative to which the article 2 is pivotally turned, and an inserting portion 122 for rotatably inserting into the hollow receiving portion 112 of the first shaft 11.
The bearing portion 111 of the first shaft 11 and the connecting portion 121 of the second shaft 12 are provided with through holes 113, 123, respectively, for insertion pins 4 to extend therethrough into cavities 21, 31 correspondingly provided on the article 2 and the base 3, respectively.
To assemble the pivot device 1 to the article 2 and the base 3, first extend the insertion pins 4 through the through holes 123 on the connecting portion 121 of the second shaft 12 into the cavities 31 on the base 3, so that the second shaft 12 is fixedly connected to the base 3. Then, put the receiving portion 112 of the first shaft 11 around the inserting portion 122 of the second shaft 12 and extend insertion pins 4 through the through holes 113 on the bearing portion 111 of the first shaft 11 into the cavities 21 on the article 2, so that the first shaft 11 is fixedly connected to the article 2. By pivotally turning the receiving portion 112 of the first shaft 11 relative to the inserting portion 122 of the second shaft 12, the article 2 and the base 3 are rotatable relative to each other.
In the above-described conventional pivot device 1, there is not any means for controlling a rotational speed of the article 2 and the base 3 when they are turned relative to each other. That is, when the article 2 is rotated relative to the base 3, a torsional force thereof is controlled completely by an external force. Moreover, since the conventional pivot device 1 does not include any locating means, the article 2 must rely on external means to locate in place relative to the base 3 after it has been turned.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a bearing structure for connecting to a pivot device to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the conventional pivot device.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a bearing structure for connecting to two connection members of a pivot device, so that the two connection members can be rotated relative to each other and be located in place.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bearing structure for connecting to two connection members of a pivot device, so that a torsional force of the pivot device for rotating the two connection members relative to each other can be adjusted.